Semen y Sangre
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI.- SÓLO ADULTOS- Shion/Dohko. Después de morir y perderse en la inconsciencia los santos dorados son llamados de nuevo a la vida. Pero habiendo cumplido su deber y luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la nada, retomar sus vidas no parece tan simple
1. Al Despertar

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei animation.

SEMEN Y SANGRE

Capitulo I: Al Despertar.

Sintió su pecho subir de manera acelerada. Sus ojos se abrieron cegándose ante el resplandor de su propio cuerpo. Sus brazos se agitaron en todas direcciones mientras un grito se atoraba en su garganta. En medio de la profunda confusión, sintió su corazón latir de nuevo. Todo en un momento, todo tan de golpe...

Se quedó quieto.

Al principio no pudo entender, cómo era que el aire entraba y salía de su pecho. O por qué todo sobre él parecía dar vueltas incontables en una maraña de colores que apenas reconocía. 

Debía estar muerto. Había muerto en verdad, hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo. Los pedazos de su alma habían descansando junto a los de sus compañeros, encerrados en una falsa prisión de piedra, donde el olvido había acabado con ellos.

Pero ahora volvía. Pudo reconocer esa sensación molesta de la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo. 

Estaba vivo. 

Por fin pudo hacer uso de su auto control y su razón; tomó asiento en la fría roca en que había estado recostado, recordó lo que era el frío y el pudor, cuando descubrió su cuerpo desnudo ante la mirada cómplice y la sonrisa de una muchacha joven de cabellos violetas, a la que reconoció como su Diosa. 

Miró a su alrededor, aún con la vista dando vueltas. Sin reconocer nada. Alguien le puso una manta sobre los hombros para cubrir su desnudez. Lo miró y descubrió a su compañero de la segunda casa. Miró a los otros, los custodios de Aries a Virgo ya estaban ahí. Todos con la misma mirada. Confundidos, sacudidos. Vivos. Desaparecieron y volvieron a la vida. El cuerpo de Dohko tembló un momento, pero pronto recordó su propio nombre, su cargo, y todo lo que algún día había sido. Se levantó del altar de piedra, incapaz de articular una oración cuerda, se inclinó ante su diosa y tomó su lugar en correspondencia con sus compañeros.

Athena le sonrió un momento, antes de girarse de nuevo al altar y continuar con su tarea.

Con los ojos aun brillosos Dohko la vio incrementar su cosmos y llamar a la energía disipada de su siguiente caballero. Sobre el altar de piedra, lentamente el cuerpo de Milo fue formándose sobre la fría plataforma, parecía muerto. Una luz surgió desde su cuerpo y lo hizo arquear la espalda y moverse desesperadamente antes de incorporarse de golpe y mirar a todos.

Dohko desvió la mirada, así había despertado él. Ella los había traído de la nada para devolverles la vida. Los había traído desde el descanso eterno a una realidad incierta.

Y así fue con cada uno de ellos, miró el despertar de muchos, hasta el custodio de la última casa, Afrodita. Trece caballeros habían despertado de la misma forma, primero se movían desesperados y luego sólo parecían recordar, reconocer, miraban a los otros, hasta encontrar la mirada que buscaban y entonces se calmaban, se inclinaban ante la diosa y tomaban su lugar, descansando sobre el piso, al lado de sus camaradas cubiertos con una precaria manta, que sólo aumentaba su incomodidad de saberse vivos y desnudos.

La mirada de Afrodita fue más descarada cuando recobró el control. De inmediato se posó sobre uno de sus compañeros y no se despegó de él ni cuando hizo la reverencia ante la diosa. Su sonrisa se dejó entrever entre sus pálidos labios. Fue el único que sonrió.

Y luego fue el turno del Patriarca. Todos estaban ansiosos. Querían que reviviera de una vez para poder retirarse a descansar y abandonar esa pose agradecida que habían mantenido desde hace horas.

Una vez más Athena comenzó a orar, su cosmo fluía tranquilamente por la habitación, buscando los restos de la energía de Shion. Buscando encontrarlo en la inmensidad en la que se había desvanecido.

Su cuerpo blanquecino comenzó a concretarse sobre el altar, y luego se desvaneció.

Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros, buscando una respuesta a la desaparición del patriarca, Dohko mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la piedra, esperando, calculando.

El cosmo de Athena subió erráticamente, la energía de Shion seguía huyendo; no se dejaba encontrar, iba hasta los confines de la tierra tratando de esconderse, partiéndose en trozos tan pequeños que la diosa los perdiera. Sin embargo un hombre, incluso un lemuriano, no puede negarse al deseo de un Dios.

Dejó de resistirse.

Su cuerpo tomó su debida forma encima de la piedra. No se sacudió. Sencillamente su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar en un ritmo acompasado. Se incorporó del todo sin ningún pudor, su cuerpo desnudo brillando ante la luz proveniente del cuerpo de la diosa.

Su mirada se concentró sólo en ella. Su mente procesó rápidamente toda la información, entendió en sólo un momento. La mente del lemuriano siempre gobernaba sobre su cuerpo. Su raciocinio dominaba su instinto sus hábitos y sus temores de manera casi automática.

Su discípulo se acercó a él, invistiéndolo con la magna túnica reflejante de su cargo. Shion hizo una muy pequeña reverencia ante su diosa y una vez que todos sus caballeros estuvieron hincados ante él tomó la mano de Saori y se permitió el descaro de besarla.

- Gracias, señorita.

Murmuró en voz baja, pero clara. 

Se veía en perfecto estado como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y no de la muerte. Todos los demás veían a la diosa contrariados, afectados, incluso furiosos. 

Dohko apretaba sus puños por debajo de la manta que cubría su cuerpo, controlándose para no saltar sobre ella y deshacerse de toda la confusión que sentía.

Athena sonrío y con la soberbia propia de su cargo se retiró a sus habitaciones privadas. Justo por detrás del altar.

Shion sonrió a medias y sólo entonces se dignó a pasar la mirada por sobre sus caballeros, sin mostrar el menor cambio hasta que se topó con el último, con su discípulo. Lo llamó en silencio y en cuanto se puso de pie lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. 

Lo hizo frente a todos, sin explicación alguna. Nadie se atrevía a indagar nada, aunque sentían curiosidad, de cómo el patriarca había encontrado la manera de seducir a su discípulo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

- Vayan y descansen.Una nueva vida está comenzando para todos.

Su tono era ameno, ocultando con destreza la furia y el rechazo que se habían prendado de su pecho en cuanto volvió a respirar. Odiaba estar vivo, igual que casi todos los otros.

Habían sido héroes, habían vivido y muerto en pos de un ideal que habían cumplido, habían muerto a conformidad en medio de la gloria. Y ahora los regresaban a este mundo de miserias, sin su consentimiento, y restándole todo valor a sus hazañas, a su sangre y a su vida. Por que entregar algo no tiene valor si vuelve a recuperarse. 

Dohko se sentía de igual manera, casi siempre ellos dos se sentían igual, o tomaban las mismas decisiones. Eran muy parecidos, en lo único que Shion distinto a Dohko era en que sabía fingir. Tantos años de diplomacia lo hacían un perfecto actor, interpretaba cualquier papel con una facilidad admirable; y ahora fingía regocijarse en su nueva vida y en poder ver a sus caballeros de nuevo.

La mayoría se apoyó en otros, en compañeros, en amigos, en las únicas personas que conocían. Trataban de convencerse unos a otros que todo estaría bien. Aunque nadie estaba seguro. El desconcierto los dominaba a todos. No esperaban volver, no se supone que lo hicieran.

Shion tomó el hombro de su discípulo y lo guió hacia arriba a sus aposentos, nadie preguntó. Sabían a la perfección para qué lo quería ahí. Se retiraron también. 

Necesitaban pensar y decidir. Necesitaban encontrarle un nuevo sentido a sus vidas. Un nuevo propósito a una existencia que era un peso más que un regalo. Y no encontraron ninguno. La mayoría se dedicó sentir esa noche, cansados de pensar echaron mano a lo que estaba a su alcance, buscando llenar el vacío que inundaba sus cuerpos. Buscaban sensaciones que les hicieran entrar en la verdad de que estaban genuinamente vivos. Que el dolor y la necesidad de alimento los controlaban, que su descanso había sido interrumpido, sin preguntas y sin explicación alguna.

Sólo uno se quedó ahí. Sobre el piso que lo había visto entrar a la vida. El caballero de libra. 

No había perdido de vista la actitud de su amigo y señor. Y estaba furioso. Era bueno encontrando el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal cuando podía mirarlos de lejos. Pero ahora estaba sumergido hasta el fondo en la furia y los celos que le causaba la idea de saber al hombre que amaba retozando con un muchacho.

La idea de vivir le aterraba. De perder el honor con el que había vivido, porque ahora no tenía a que servir, Athena estaba a salvo y se bastaba por si misma para cuidarse. Y proteger el santuario¿Para que! Si no era más que un montón de rocas que tardaría demasiado en derrumbarse sobre ellos. Y él... Shion se la pasaría en constantes devaneos con Mu, o con cualquier otro.

Su cuerpo se llenó de rabia ante la traición y el desprecio. Y todo lo que invadía su ser se enfocó hacia una sola persona. Hacía su líder de verdes cabellos y condescendientes maneras que lo había visto hacia abajo, si apenas se dignó a verlo. 

Lo odiaba, por no estar con él, lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo. Y mientras que todo el resto se preguntaba qué harían con una vida que se les parecía como demasiado larga él tenía ya una idea. Sólo una, clavada en su mente.

Condena.


	2. Buenos Recuerdos

**Capítulo II.- Buenos recuerdos**

**Antigua guerra santa.**

Sus manos tocaron el suelo poco después que sus rodillas. Cayó sobre la árida tierra, cayó sobre el fango y la sangre.

Su cuerpo se resistía a seguir sosteniendo el peso de su armadura, pero su puño derecho se negaba a soltar la larga espada, sentía que era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, su único sostén; que irónicamente, le hacía más ardua la tarea de levantarse.

Su frente perlada de sudor y su corazón palpitando desbocado evidenciaban el gran esfuerzo que había echo ese día. Todo lo que le había costado lograr llegar a ese momento. Su cuerpo tembló ante el frío de la noche que le iba cayendo encima.

Tiritó un poco, su cuerpo estaba húmedo, empapado en sangre. Suya, de sus enemigos... y de sus amigos y compañeros. De aquellos a quienes había matado y de las personas queridas que había sostenido en los últimos momentos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería mirar. Se negó a apreciar la completa desolación que se extendía por esa tierra regada de sangre y muerte. No quería mirar, ni aceptar.

Había terminado, la guerra había llegado a su fin. Pero Shion no quería dejarla ir. No quería enfrentar ese final. No quería reconocer todo lo que se había perdido en esa batalla.

El eco de su respiración era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar y aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que él único movimiento a su alrededor no era otro que el de sus propios cabellos.

El aire comenzaba a tornarse pesado, un olor penetrante y desagradable parecía colarse en sus pulmones, y en su mente: uno que le llevaría años olvidar.

Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo le pareció demasiado pesado, estaba exhausto y la armadura le oprimía el cuerpo contra el piso. La idea de no levantarse cruzó por su mente, sencillamente dejarse hundir en la tierra, la misma donde se habían hundido ya todos los demás.

Comenzaba a desesperanzarse, cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo estremecerse.

**-Shion.**

La voz que llenó sus oídos se oía cansada, pero era de la persona que había creído perdida, esa persona le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y mirarle con rapidez, ignorando el resto del paisaje.

Dohko lo ayudó a levantase. El ariano se apoyó en él, clavando la espada en la tierra para tener un mejor apoyo. Cuando por fin se puso de pie y el moreno lo soltó, extrañó el contacto de sus manos.

Sacó la espada de la tierra nuevamente, mientras sentía las últimas gotas de sangre escurrir lentamente de su cuerpo. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo dejar de temblar. Se quedaron ahí, parados, durante un largo tiempo, considerando sus opciones.

Shion sintió un vació en el estomago cuando todo el líquido sobre él se seco y se tornó quebradizo. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, al maltrato y a la vida difícil. Le habían hecho fuerte a punta de entrenamientos forzados y malas noches. Y sin embargo en cada entrenamiento que afrontaba tenía la certeza de que pasaría pronto. De que al terminar el día los contendientes dejarían de medir sus fuerzas y se retirarían a sanar sus heridas, hasta la próxima vez.

Pero esta vez, nada había sido así. Ninguno volvería a levantarse. Shion había sentido el frío del acero muy cerca de su cuello y aún estaba alterado y asustado. Y a pesar de todo estaba vivo. Y al mirar de frente a los cobrizos ojos de su acompañante comprendió que Dohko también estaba vivo y que no estaba sólo.

Ya no le molestó tener los ojos abiertos, porque al menos así podía mirarlo.

Dohko le sonrió un momento, con esa pícara y confiada sonrisa tan característica de él; aunque no duró mucho, estaba cansado, demasiado. Sólo quería brindarle un apoyo a su amigo. Quería que Shion comprendiera que estaba con él. Y que seguiría estándolo, sin importar nada más.

Pero la mirada fija de Shion lo hizo sentir algo nervioso y desvió la vista de su rostro. Su rostro adquirió una triste expresión, entre los cuerpos inertes a sus pies podía reconocer un par de rostros. Su cuerpo tembló a su vez. Mientras apretaba la quijada, obligándose a ser fuerte y resistir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, todos aquellos a quienes conocía yacían sobre esa tierra. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido compañeros, amigos...

Ahora fue la mano de Shion la que tocó el hombro de Dohko, no sonrío, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la alegría de encontrarle, y verle con vida.

Sus miradas volvieron a enredarse y ambos pensaban lo mismo, en silencio agradecían estar con vida y agradecían con mucha mayor fuerza que el otro lo estuviera.

Una fuerte ola de viento rompió sus pensamientos. Tomando sus armas comenzaron a caminar. Aún debían saber cómo estaba ella. Sasha, la mujer por la que habían peleado, aquella Diosa por la que tantos habían muerto.

Ahora que la guerra había llegado a su fin y sus vidas no estaban inmediatamente amenazadas, la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia habían abandonado sus cuerpos. Su energía parecía haberse acabado y ya nada los obligaba a seguir luchando , a dar el siguiente paso para llegar a su destino.

Nada, salvo la persona que iba a su lado. Iban sosteniéndose mutuamente, enterrando en parte sus armas en la inmóvil tierra, para permitirse avanzar.

Se miraban uno al otro para evitar mirar los cuerpos a sus pies. Iban bordeándolos, respetando el descanso de amigos y enemigos, guerreros ambos. Se movían tan rápido como les era posible, guiados únicamente por el débil pero aún sensible cosmos de su deidad.

Siguieron el largo trayecto, en cada paso esforzándose por no caer, y por no dejar caer al otro. Eran amigos, lo habían sido desde que tenían memoria, se habían criado juntos. Habían crecido juntos, conocían al otro a profundidad. Ambos pensaban que eran inseparables. En verdad lo creían.

Shion lo miraba de reojo. Lo veía moverse con seguridad y soltura, y sabía que lo hacía para darle seguridad a él, lo admiró en silencio obrando de la misma manera. Pensó que de no ser por él habría deseado morir junto a los otros, en cierta forma, Dohko lo había salvado y en ese momento fue muy claro para él que lo amaba.

Más no dijo nada. No quería hacerlo en medio de la desolación de ese lugar, tan profano y sagrado al mismo tiempo. Estaban en medio de una tragedia, de un duelo fuerte y pesado y no quería que Dohko lo tomara como un gesto de débil dependencia debido a la situación.

**-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?**

Preguntó Shion en un tono neutral para despejar su mente de las imágenes teñidas de rojo en su mente.

-**Sí**- respondió Dohko rascándose la cabeza en un ademán que pretendía fingir inocencia.

-**Creíste que estaba extraviado. Porque no tenía un aspecto digno de un guerrero.**

Shion sonrío al decirlo. Pero Dohko seguía fingiendo no recordar esa parte.

**-No, no creo que eso haya pasado. No lo soñaste?**

Ambos rieron, en voz muy baja, para no profanar aún más el lugar.

**-No, me llamaste pueblerino, y preguntaste porque me había quitado las cejas...**

**-Y pintado esas marcas en la cara.**

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Guardando silencio un rato más.

-**Nos entregaron la armadura dorada el mismo día.**

Añadió Dohko, eso había sido unos años después de conocerse, hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Pero para él ese echo era muy importante, resaltaba la igualdad en la que siempre habían vivido. Habían tenido las mismas experiencias casi a la misma edad y eso le parecía al caballero de libra que formaba un perfecto equilibrio entre ambos. Haciéndolos los mejores amigos. Sabían lo que el otro había sufrido o gozado, porque ellos mismos lo experimentaron.

Eso hacía que se sintieran comunicados, se sentían parte del otro.

**-Te veías muy bien con esa armadura.**

-Habló en pasado porque ahora la dorada armadura tenía manchas rojizas por todos lados y Dohko no quería verla así. **-Por primera vez tenías cuernos de verdad. Me gustaste desde ese momento.**

Shion sonrió al comprender que su afecto era correspondido, pero no quiso declararle su sentir, en ese lugar, era un asunto que debía tratarse con muchísima discreción, estaban en un tiempo bastante hostil ante ese tipo de amor, y ninguno tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación.

Siguieron adelante, sintiéndose menos pesados con el pequeño intercambio de palabras.

El ariano decidió esperar, decidió que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de develarle la verdad. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas y que la mente de su amigo estuviera libre de tensiones.

Su mentalidad analítica salio a flote, dominando sus deseos de gritárselo con pleno amor y convicción, decidió esperar a que el mal trago pasara y haber dejado atrás temores y remordimientos.

Lo pospuso para después.

Quizá si se lo hubiera dicho...


	3. Encuentros y Enfrentamientos

CAPÍTULO III .- Advertencia.- Lime

**Encuentros y enfrentamientos.**

Casi no se percibía el ruido en la habitación. Mu gemía suavemente, trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido para no molestar a su maestro. Shion envestía contra su cuerpo con calma, manteniendo el control en todo momento, disfrutando pero procurando brindarle placer sin lastimarlo. Después de todo Mu seguía siendo su discípulo, lo había criado y aún debía protegerlo.

Lo mantenía algo agachado, apoyado sobre sus codos, con la cadera levantada para permitirle acariciarlo. Una de sus blancas manos enfrascada fuertemente alrededor de su intimidad y la otra tocando muy suavemente su frente.

Era un amante delicado, le gustaba dar placer a sus acompañantes y Mu era particularmente fácil para él, tenía los mismos puntos sensibles y sabía muy bien cómo moverse para hacerlo llegar al límite.

Mu trataba de seguir el ritmo, apenas moviendo un poco la cadera, procurando no contradecirlo. Le guardaba demasiada reverencia; irónico considerando que ahora él tenía un cuerpo mayor y más alto. Pero Mu no perdía el respeto hacia él y poco le molestaba guardarlo cuando sólo su maestro era capaz de hacerlo sentir así.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó por un momento antes de venirse y sentir, a su vez, a Shion terminar en su interior. Aún con la fuerte ola de emociones en todo el cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, separándose de él y buscando algo de descanso.

Al verlo moverse con trabajos Shion sonrió de lado, incorporándose y cubriéndose con un delgado manto de seda. Siempre lo dejaba exhausto, iban hasta el punto en que ya no podía resistir. Sentándose en la cama, se acomodó a su lado y tomó su mano. Nunca se permitía abrazarlo en esos momentos, y no porque no lo deseara, si no porque sabía que no podían crear un vínculo demasiado fuerte.

Lo miró caer dormido, casi de inmediato. Veló sus sueños, igual que cuando era pequeño. Lo había visto crecer, y siempre supo que sería un buen hombre. Pero sólo hasta su retorno, en la guerra de Hades, lo había visto realmente como a un hombre. Uno deseable. Uno que había querido y obtenido. Casi siempre obtenía lo que quería, casi.

Frustrado por sus propios pensamientos, salió de la cámara privada de su templo, hasta poder ver los costados del mismo; donde una delgada y no muy alta muralla de piedras lo separaba de las laderas allá abajo. Miró los otros templos, la mayoría estaban silenciosos y en penumbras. Casi todos sus caballeros estaban reunidos en el mismo, como camaradas, trataban de apoyarse unos a otros. Él había alejado a Mu de ahí, pues prefería consolarse sólo con él.

Siempre había estado ahí para el muchacho, le había enseñado todo lo que se le puede mostrar a un niño. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo y no se sentía culpable de estarlo utilizando para su placer personal. Mu sabía que no lo amaba. Sencillamente ambos querían al otro, ambos necesitaban alguien que acortara sus días y calentara sus noches.

En cierta forma, era justo, era lo que ambos querían y ambos estaban de acuerdo, aunque nunca hablaron de ello.

Quizá porque todo había sido rápido. Tenía doce horas de vida e invirtió media de ellas para acostarse con su discípulo; después de 13 años de no verlo, esa fue la primera idea que cruzó su mente. Y Mu lo había aceptado, nunca supo si fue por lealtad, deber o por condescendencia a un hombre destinado a la muerte. Ninguno lo supo. Daba lo mismo.

Aún con la mente divagando, Shion pudo oír sus pasos desde lejos, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarse quién era. Los ecos del ruido de esa armadura sobre el duro suelo de mármol eran perfectamente conocidos por él, aun después de tanto.

Sonrió un momento, al imaginarlo a la brillante luz del sol, aunque ahora era la luna la que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Despejó su mente al sentir su cosmos agresivo. Tubo frío, su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor después de la pasión experimentada y el delgado manto de seda no era suficiente para el frío que golpeaba la noche.

**-Hola Su Majestad.**

Sonó la voz algo ronca del caballero de libra a su espalda.

**-Caballero.**

Correspondió de forma fría sin voltear a verlo. Le gustaba más recordarlo que ver cómo era ahora.

Dohko apretó los puños a su espalda, le fastidiaba esa presunción, no le gustaba que quisiera imponerle una deuda. Le desagradaba sentir que le debía algo.

**-La última vez que nos vimos me trataste mejor.**

Comentó con un tono ambivalente, que mostraba una gran recriminación, pero que al fondo escondía algo de esperanza. Shion entonces se giró hacia él, con el semblante inexpresivo. Recordaba perfectamente cómo lo había encontrado. Mu y él ya habían terminado de colocarse la armadura y el sapuri. Y Dohko no había sospechado nada.

**-La última vez que te vi, creí que sería la última; un buen final para nosotros. **

Habían peleado aquella vez, casi hasta matarse. Athena les sirvió de pretexto, pero sabían a la perfección todo el dolor que se ocultaba detrás de cada golpe. Al llegar la hora final, se dieron una tregua y la idea de la muerte inminente de uno de ellos los había hecho fingir un perdón que en verdad deseaban ofrecer. Hubiera sido mejor terminar la historia ahí.

**-No fue bueno en absoluto.**

Rebatió acercándose a él, se veía imponente con tanto oro encima. Mas Shion siguió mirándolo hacia abajo.

-**Tampoco fue un final.**

Sonrió de manera sarcástica, antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente y mirar la tierra hacia abajo, dándole la espalda. Por eso no quería volver...

Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para dar el primer paso de arrepentimiento. Ambos eran demasiado obstinados para aceptar su parte de culpa y eran demasiado fuertes como para buscar una manera racional de solucionar las cosas.

Después de todo, habían terminado en esa situación, precisamente por ser como eran, ambos tan parecidos, pero tan lejos uno del otro.

La mente de Shion le indicaba que no había perdón posible y Dohko estaban demasiado frustrado como para considerar otras opciones. Atacó primero, de una forma sutil.

**-Acabas de tirártelo ¿no?**

Shion sonrió ante la obvia muestra de celos. Una muestra de todo lo que se escondía ante el velo de la negación y que no tardaría demasiado en explotarles en el rostro.

-**Por supuesto que sí.**

-¡**Tomas ventaja de lo mucho que te debe!**

Proclamó violentamente, desesperado ante la calma y el completo descaro del otro.

**-No hace falta. No necesito obligarlo a nada. Nunca he necesitado ese tipo de artimañas... a diferencia tuya.**

Ahora fue Dohko quien se tensó, cuando Shion se giró de nuevo a verlo y se recargó sobre la muralla de piedra, permitiendo que la mayor parte de su pecho se mirara entre el manto ligeramente abierto.

-**No tienes derecho a hablar de eso.**

Murmuró apenas…

-**Soy el patriarca.-** Recalcó con una sonrisa cínica y autosuficiente **–Tengo derecho a todo. Aunque no había sospechado que te gustaran las mujeres tan jóvenes…**

Sus sonrisa se amplió, sabía dónde estaba golpeando. No demasiado fuerte, era más una defensa que un ataque.

**-Sunrey no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

Deseó retirarse, no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Respiró profundamente, manteniendo su dignidad tanto como era posible.

**-Tú no decides eso.- **Shion escogió cada palabra con cuidado, buscando presionar un poco más **–Me pregunto que habrá sentido... No debió ser muy agradable pasar tantos años con un enano decrépito y púrpura que se decía su protector para tocarla por las noches.**

Dohko dió un par de pasos hacia él, rompiendo la distancia al perder el control. La culpa aún estaba sobre él, sabía lo que había hecho. Pero estaba casi completamente solo encerrado entre esas malditas montañas y su única compañía tenía la piel demasiado tierna! ¿Qué más podía haber hecho?

**-Tú no lo entenderías! No es comparable a todo lo que tú has hecho.**

-**Tienes razón-** Aceptó Shion, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole toda importancia **–Mu tenía veinte, ella quince. Él es un guerrero y ella era una campesina... Por supuesto que no es comparable.**

Dohko le saltó encima, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo, sólo arrinconándolo contra la piedra. Era su último intento de controlar sus instintos.

-¡**Debiste quedarte muerto!**

Le gritó a quemarropa. Shion sólo miró sus cejas, se negaba a ver directamente sus ojos, pero eso sólo hacía crecer la ilusión de mirarlo hacia abajo, de esa manera que Dohko tanto odiaba.

-**Lo intente.**

**-Maestro, ¿todo bien?**

La voz preocupada de Mu interrumpió las palabras que habían estado a punto de expresarse. Estaba algo lejos, a la entrada del templo, con una sábana colgada de su cintura y su mirada centelleante que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de los otros dos. Los estimaba a ambos y justo por eso estaba en medio, en un vano intento de evitar que se lastimaran.

**-Sí, Mu vuelve adentro.**

Ordenó con voz calmada, no había cambiado su expresión. Y no porque no le afectara lo sucedido, sino porque ya lo esperaba. Empujó a Dohko hacia atrás, sin tocarlo siquiera.

**-No deberías preocuparte demasiado caballero de libra, llegará el tiempo en que deba volver a la tierra.**

Con toda la elegancia que tenía, aprendida en años de protocolos, siguió su camino, hacia sus habitaciones. Sin dirigirle ninguna otra palabra, mas alcanzó a escuchar a Dohko murmurar.

**-Te juro que será pronto, mucho más de lo que crees**


	4. El Desequilibrio de la Despedida

**Capítulo IV**

**El Desequilibrio de la Despedida**

**Antigua Guerra Santa**

Estaba acostado en la cama de Dhoko, sus heridas estaban vendadas y su cuerpo estaba limpio. Pero para Shion aún persistía esa sensación de humedad que le había traído la sangre y el sudor. Esa sensación la llevaba pegada encima, igual que ese olor. Cada cosa que respiraba le traía de vuelta el aroma de la muerte y la pelea. Sentía su estómago revolverse al recordarlo.

Ahora todo parecía ir mejor. Sasha estaba a salvo, y ellos estaban bien. Eso parecía, en realidad no lo estaban. El Santuario se sentía desolado, demasiado callado, demasiado quieto.

Hacían ruido sin parar, movían cosas, hablaban de cualquier cosa. No querían dejar las cosas en silencio para que los recuerdos no asaltaran sus mentes. Pero no podían sostener esa muralla por mucho tiempo.

**-Sólo quedamos nosotros.**

Murmuró por fin, girándose en la cama de su amigo, para poder mirar a Dohko limpiando su armadura.

**-Los extrañaremos.**

Respondió sin detener su trabajo. No sabía que podía decir. Todos habían muerto en tan poco tiempo...

**-No debió ser así. Estuvimos tan cerca de...**

Dohko dejó su armadura de lado, para mirarlo seriamente.

**-Mantén la calma contigo, Shion. Tú y yo que hemos sobrevivido, no nos separaremos. Todo irá mejor ahora.**

Shion no se sentía muy seguro. Habían logrado encerrar a Hades bajo el sello, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que volviera a despertar, dentro de muchos años, quizá cuando él aún estuviera vivo. Creyó que no podía tolerarlo, en ese entonces aún era muy joven, inexperto.

-**Cuál será nuestro deber ahora?**

Preguntó cambiando el rumbo de su conversación. Habían caído en una paz relativa que se presumía como duradera. Y ahora sólo tenían que esperar. Qué harían con todo ese tiempo? Que harían con una vida que nunca había sido suya? Esas decisiones le concernían sólo a su diosa. Ella sería quien desvaneciera sus dudas y les diera un nuevo propósito a su existencia.

-**Restaurar el santuario y la orden de caballeros.**

Dijo el moreno levantando los hombros. Regresó al trabajo con su armadura. Shion no dijo nada más. Ambos se concentraban en el ruido del metal al pulirse, para no pensar.

Ninguno sabía qué esperar. No querían atormentarse aún. Era un alivio tener al otro y ya encontrarían a qué dedicarle el resto de sus vidas. Tenían confianza en que Athena resolviera esos asuntos.

Y lo hizo. Aunque... las cosas no fueron exactamente como ellos habían previsto.

Sasha los llamó esa tarde. Por fin su diosa aparecería ante ellos, después de estar meditando un par de días y ambos estaban emocionados de saber qué seguía ahora; se olvidarían de ese mutismo incómodo que habían mantenido.

Se alistaron cuidadosamente, colocando a la perfección las armaduras sobre sus cuerpos. Subieron desde la casa de libra en silencio. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cámara de la diosa, estaba vacía y obscura, ella seguía tras el altar, orando.

-**Arrodíllense**

Sonó la dulce y casualmente autoritaria voz de la suprema diosa. Ambos caballeros obedecieron de inmediato, reposando una rodilla en el piso y bajando la cabeza respetuosamente, a la expectativa.

Sólo entonces ella se dejó ver, su vestido largo recorría el piso causando un murmullo apenas mayor que la respiración de ambos, que parecía detenerse e iniciarse al mismo tiempo.

-**Shion. Levántate y despójate de la armadura.**

El llamado obedeció. Quitándose con algo de pesar el metal dorado, se sintió algo desprotegido; y por demás intranquilo ante la sorpresiva orden de su diosa. Dejó su armadura a un lado, en perfecto orden, y él cubierto únicamente por un pantalón de entrenamiento.

**-Da un paso adelante.**

Dohko miraba su espalda de soslayo, tratando de entender la pretensión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No le cuadró ese trato hacía Shion, aunque sabía que tenía un motivo; uno que posiblemente no le gustaría.

Fueron las mismas manos de Ateha las que colocaron el manto sobre sus hombros y el casco de brillante metal sobre su cabeza. Esas manos en sutiles movimientos le habían revelado sin palabras la verdad de su destino.

Shion sintió el traje como demasiado pesado, su corazón latía apresurado, golpeando contra su pecho y aún más, contra su vida. Pesaba mucho sobre su cuerpo, la responsabilidad del cargo que ahora caía sobre él. Fue sorpresa y furor, una fuerte adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al comprender que nunca más volvería a vestir la armadura de Aries y que ahora en lugar de custodiar el primer templo, su lugar sería al último, al lado de Athena.

De inmediato se giró a mirar a Dohko, asombrado. Miró su baja posición sin inclinar la cabeza, temiendo que el casco se resbalara de sus hombros; lo miró hacia abajo, por primera vez.

Los ojos de Dohko brillaron al contacto. No podía creer que en verdad miraba esos ropajes encima de Shion. Esa ropa solía portarla el viejo patriarca, representaban una autoridad extrema, una que él respetaba a pesar de haberla desafiado un par de veces. Sabía cuál era el papel de un caballero cualquiera frente a su líder. Tardo en comprender que ahora Shion estaba sobre él, tenía un papel decisivo en su vida, uno no que hubiera deseado darle. Un dominio y una autoridad que no eran propias de un amigo.

Lo sintió tan lejano, tan desigual... Nunca antes una línea como esa los había separado. Y ahora sí, se sintió solo.

Athena tomó el brazo de Shion y él regresó la mirada a ella. Fueron solamente unos segundos en que la mirada de los dos caballeros se había cruzado. Sólo eso y habían sentido demasiadas cosas, aunque muy distintas. Esta vez no podían comprender la posición del otro.

-**Sígame, Patriarca.**

Sin saber qué decir, Shion siguió a su diosa en silencio. Aún sin la mente clara con la gran cantidad de ideas que pasaban por su cerebro. No volvió a girarse a ver al otro.

Dohko se quedó donde estaba, arrodillado. Los miró desvanecerse tras la cortina que a él siempre le había estado vedada, hacia los aposentos de la diosa.

Su mente, al contrario de la del ariano, trabajaba rápido, procesando su ira, sus celos, mientras seguía sobre el frío mármol de piso, completamente solo.

El silencio fue su único consejero y las ideas que le trajo avasallaron su mente. Se levantó con rudeza y a paso rápido se encaminó a su templo. No quería saber ya nada de Shion. No quería verlo, no para tener que hacer una reverencia forzada. No quería una orden, no la aceptaría!

No le rendiría pleitesías, no a él.


	5. El Cielo de Noche

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

**Capítulo V**

**EL CIELO DE NOCHE.**

Recostados en lo más alto de la montaña miraban juntos las estrellas. Desde siempre Shion había podido leer el destino en ellas; el del mundo entero, el suyo propio. Pero esa noche una ansiedad preocupante invadía todo su cuerpo. No podía reconocerse a sí mismo allá arriba. Tomó la mano de Mu, buscando algo de sosiego que no logró encontrar.

Mu le miró con calma, sonriendo complacido por el pequeño gesto de cariño, ése que rara vez le era permitido disfrutar. Shion se revolvió un poco más en su lugar, mirándolo y regresando rápidamente la vista hacia arriba. Esa sonrisa le resultaba aún más inquietante; demasiado pesada para él. Tenía a Mu en sus manos, para modelarlo a su manera, podía convertirlo en lo que él quisiera, pero no deseaba hacerlo, sabía que si seguía sus instintos terminaría convirtiéndolo en algo demasiado despreciable.

-¿**Podrías bajar al pueblo? Quiero un poco de fruta**.

Ahora fue la mirada del muchacho la que se mostró intranquila. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que su maestro, el Patriarca, le solicitara algo. ¡Él! ¡Jamás pedía nada! Se lo procuraba él mismo, lo ordenaba en todo caso; pero pedir... era una cosa virtualmente imposible para él.

**-No quisiera dejarte solo.**

Sion notó la familiaridad de las palabras, el tono amable y preocupado...

**-Haz lo que te ordeno.**

Ahora sí sonaba como él mismo. Mu aún estaba preocupado, pero trató de convencerse de que sólo era un juego de su imaginación ese presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Se puso de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y salió de ahí. Le dejó solo. Su instinto le decía que debía quedarse, pero una orden no era algo con lo que pudiera discutir. Y menos si venía de él. Su maestro nunca hacía cosas imprudentes, no necesitaba que se quedara a vigilarlo.

Shion lo sintió partir. Lo sintió perderse lejos del Santuario. Incrementó su cosmos suavemente hasta que tuvo el poder para adormilarlo y que tardara más, necesitaba estar solo, su energía se extendió por todo el Santuario hasta alcanzarlo, afectando a sus otros caballeros.

Sin la preocupación de una interrupción, vistió su ropa y salió de su templo, más no rumbo al pueblo, si no hacia arriba. A la cima de Star Hill. Necesitaba respuestas, y sabía que sólo podría encontrarlas en un lugar, que esa era su última esperanza de encontrarse con algo que le diera sentido y dirección a su vida. No tardo mucho en llegar a la cumbre, y en la cúpula estrellada que se alzaba sobre su cabeza... no encontró nada.

El cielo estaba limpio, sin nubes, y las estrellas podían distinguirse perfectamente, aún con la leve luz que venía del pueblo. Escudriñó todo el cielo, buscando un indicio de sí mismo. Pero el cielo estaba vacío. Le había sucedido antes, y trató de calmarse, quizá si esperaba un poco más, a que la noche cayera del todo, alguna de las estrellas que aún se mantenía oculta pudiera darle una respuesta.

Esperó.

El sol a lo lejos no tardó en ponerse del todo, sus últimos rayos se expandían rojizos por toda la bóveda celeste, como si se aferrara a no morir ese día.

Y entonces... lo entendió.

No podría leer nada en las estrellas. Ni ahora, ni nunca más. Porque no hay destino para los hombres muertos.

Su mente sufrió un vuelco, su estomago estaba revuelto, sus ojos escudriñaron todo el cielo con prisa, desesperado. Una parte de él, una muy profunda, se negaba a aceptar eso. Debía ser un cadáver, pero no lo era, ya no.

El movimiento de sus largos cabellos verdes lo hizo desprenderse del terror que había sentido. No miró, pero esos pasos que se oían a su espalda eran inconfundibles, de nuevo esos pasos. Inconfundible también, era el ligero goteo de sangre que esparcía su eco sobre el Santuario de mármol. Y su aroma.

Él estaba ahí, justo tras él. Dohko lo había seguido, debía estar herido por la subida, bastante agresiva, aún para un caballero dorado.

Supo que era tiempo de pagar sus deudas, cada uno cumpliría con su castigo. Y sin importar qué hubiera pasado entre ellos, sintió que era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía dos siglos, la primera en que hablarían de verdad. Sin pensar... sin esperar ya nada.

**-Volviste.**

Fue lo que dijo el lemuriano en un murmullo.

-**Dije que volvería.**

Apretó los puños, aún negándose a enfrentarlo. Muy lentamente se giró para mirarlo, y sintió que en verdad, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba frente a él.

-**Sí, pero estabas mintiendo**


	6. Falsas Promesas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

**Capítulo VI**

**FALSAS PROMESAS**

**Antigua Guerra Santa**

Shion temblaba a ratos, sólo un poco, dentro de la pesada túnica patriarcal. Le parecía demasiado incómoda, incluso molesta. Con el terrible calor que había en el Santuario, lo menos que necesitaba era un ropaje de cuerpo completo forrado de seda.

El casco le pesaba demasiado, tanto que sentía que podría romperle el cuello. Y no le gustaba tener ese pedazo de metal sobre el rostro, fingiendo ser uno. Hasta entonces no había comprendido para qué ocultar sus facciones. Pero seguía el protocolo de la mejor forma que podía.

Ese día no podía ser bueno, estaba nervioso y triste. Dohko haría un viaje lejos por un par de semanas, un encargo de Athena al parecer. Hacía sólo unos días que había recibido su nuevo cargo, y no quería que Dohko se fuera justo ahora. Sin embargo se dirigió a la que había sido su casa para despedirlo; ya que para él era imposible abandonar el santuario a menos que surgiera una emergencia debía al menos verlo antes de que se marchara.

Bajó los últimos peldaños, y se encontró con una amplia espalda, coronada con cortos cabellos castaños revoloteando con el viento. Se acercó en silencio.

Sin embargo Dohko ya lo esperaba y en cuanto escuchó el movimiento de la túnica al raspar con el cuerpo de Shion se dio la vuelta postrando una rodilla en el piso y agachando la cabeza.

Desencajó la máscara de su rostro mirando con melancolía a su amigo.

-**Levántate caballero.**

Pronunció tratando de respetar el protocolo que debían seguir. Sin embargo esas palabras hicieron que el estómago de Dohko se contrajera en una arcada furiosa y desesperada; ¡odiaba que Shion lo tratara así! ¡Como si fuera cualquier otro al que no conociera! Como si en verdad lo hubiera dejado abajo para pavonearse en ese maldito traje y esos emblemas rellenos de joyas que al brillar laceraban la vista y aún peor... que hacían al lemuriano verse aún más atractivo a sus ojos y a los de cualquier otro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Shion lo miró de frente ahora, con los ojos brillosos.

-**No debes lamentarte.**

Dohko se forzaba a ser considerado, aunque su voz ronca sonó como una orden, por suerte nadie estaba ahí, pues darle una orden al patriarca era una ofensa castigada. En ese momento, añoró esos momentos cuando podía hablarle a Shion como le venía en gana. Extrañó a su amigo, a pesar de estar frente a él.

-**No es eso. Es sólo que no quiero que te vayas. Eres el único que queda...**

La voz de Shion sonaba apagada, triste, buscaba las palabras para expresarle lo mucho que sentía por él, su mente se negaba a trabajar adecuadamente debido a las fuertes emociones que invadían su cuerpo. Y la responsabilidad que caía sobre él le hacía aún más difícil expresarse libremente.

Pero Dohko interpretó de otra forma sus palabras. Como una orden dada porque él era la única opción. El único que seguía vivo y que hubiera sido exactamente igual si hubiera quedado algún otro. La idea de no ser importante por sí mismo, de ser sólo las sobras de un afecto que Shion había dado a todos por igual le hizo sentir aún más rabia.

-**Volveré en un par de días. Volveremos a encontrarnos.**

Mintió.

Sabía que no iba a volver... no quería volver. Sasha le había explicado muy claramente la misión que pesaría sobre él. Y aunque había sido una orden y no un cuestionamiento, de haber podido elegir, habría decidido irse.

Dohko no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, pero prefería marcharse antes de que sus celos hacia el hombre que era su familia se volvieran aún más intensos. Prefería irse lejos de Shion por el resto de su vida, enmohecerse entre las montañas de su tierra para siempre y no mirar atrás de nuevo. Prefería eso que mirarlo con una reverencia fingida y tratarle con recelo todos los días, mirándolo moverse sobre su cabeza. Estarían demasiado lejos de cualquier forma.

-**Promete que volverás.**

La voz clara de Shion interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo estaba presionando, incluso se llegó a preguntar si el maldito lemuriano habría leído su mente para jugarle una mala broma.

-**Promete que esperarás mi regreso.**

Debatió con exigencia. Sintiéndose insultado de que Shion intentara imponerle algo.

-**Lo prometo.**

Respondió de inmediato, creyendo, ingenuamente, que así ambas promesas quedarían pactadas, más de la boca del tigre blanco jamás salió juramento alguno.

Dohko sintió de nuevo esa molesta sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Esas ganas de saltarle encima y apalearlo por ser tan ingenuo, por confiar tanto en él... por quererlo tanto. Sentía que no merecía que Shion le quisiera. Que no merecía quererle... Esa era la vaga sensación que le dejaba el sabor amargo de los celos. Sentía tantas cosas encontradas que comenzaba a desequilibrarse. Por eso prefería irse.

Sus pasos se enfilaron rápidamente hacia las escaleras que conducían al Coliseo, hacia China y muy lejos del Santuario y de Shion.

Pero él corrió a alcanzarlo, dejando su casco rodar en el camino y abrazando su espalda, sintiéndose por momentos incapaz de dejarlo ir; se abrazó a él, tratando de retenerlo a su lado. Había tanto que hacer y no quería hacerlo sólo, quería que Dohko se quedara a su lado y le ayudara a reconstruir el Santuario y la orden que siguieran juntos.

Su mente le gritaba que lo dejara marchar. Y había algo que quería decirle antes de que se fuera.

-**Te amo.**

Pero sus labios no lo pronunciaron; quizá porque su rostro estaba firmemente apretado contra su espalda, o tal vez por el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo, pero su garganta parecía herida, sólo su mente le hizo saber a Dohko la verdad en esas palabras, que lo amaría por mucho tiempo.

El moreno sintió el cuerpo pegado a su espalda y las palabras se clavaron en su cerebro haciéndolo sentir aún más molesto. Al parecer estaba entrometiéndose en su mente, para controlarlo a su manera. Eso quería pensar, pero sencillamente una parte de él no se sentía merecedor de ese afecto y no le creyó.

No podía. Todo le gritaba que Shion estaba fuera de su alcance para ser amigos, mucho más para cualquier otra cosa.

-**Igual yo.**

Respondió a viva voz, algo seco. Y ni él mismo fue capaz de saber si fue por compromiso o porque en verdad lo sentía. Sólo sabía que quería -que tenía que- irse lo antes posible. Y eso hizo.

Se soltó de los brazos de Shion, apenas tocándolo para no dañar la fina túnica y sin nada en las manos se encaminó a su nuevo destino, sin mirar atrás. El patriarca lo miró partir, con ese hueco en el pecho que desconocía qué era, pero lo obligó a mirarle hasta que su silueta se perdió del todo de sus ojos.


	7. Ahora Que Has Vuelto

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

**Capítulo VII**

**AHORA QUE HAS VUELTO.**

**Star Hill**

-**Volviste.**

Fue lo que dijo el lemuriano en un murmullo.

-**Dije que volvería.**

Apretó los puños, aún negándose a enfrentarlo. Muy lentamente se giró para mirarlo.

-**Sí, pero estabas mintiendo**.

Como toda respuesta el puño de Dohko se estrelló en su rostro antes aún de que lograra dar vuelta a su cabeza para fijar sus ojos en él.

La fuerza y sorpresa del impacto le hizo girar de nuevo el rostro, provocando una rápida ráfaga de cabello verde.

Shion se levantó del pequeño lugar de piedra en el que descansaba al borde de la única construcción en la montaña. Su caballero se hizo rápidamente para atrás, pero él no le respondió el ataque de la misma forma.

-**Si atacas a alguien por la espalda. ¿Qué clase de caballero, de hombre eres?**

Los puños apretados le hicieron saber al Patriarca que el golpe que había dado era efectivo, podía percibir las encontradas intenciones del hombre frente a él. Y lo vio así, sencillamente; como un hombre, porque a estas alturas ya no podía llamarlo amigo, ni compañero, ni nada. Ya no era nada de eso para él, y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

-¡**Lo mereces!**

-**Por supuesto que sí. Pero tú no eres nadie para pretender infligirme castigos a mí.**

De nuevo esa mirada, de superioridad y ego, que Dohko no podía soportar. Lo estaba retando y ambos lo sabían. Una parte de Shion le decía que se mesurara, pero su mente, siempre dominante, le recordaba que él era el Patriarca y que no debía tolerar esa clase de comportamientos.

-¿**Te parece que no tengo ese derecho?**

Se acercó más a él, hasta que casi podía aspirar ese roma que siempre había tenido su cuerpo, y sin saberlo, llevándole a Shion el aroma a sangre fresca. Para Dohko la necesidad de una redención era casi incontrolable. Lo guiaba su instinto, sus ansias y las fuertes emociones encontradas que le provocaban el sólo hecho de mirar a Shion.

-**Me parece que eres indigno hasta de portar esa armadura.**

Dohko soltó los puños y relajó todo su cuerpo. Miró de una forma extraña y brillante a Shion. Ya no tenía dudas; tenía plena certeza de lo que haría, ya había perdido el deseo de controlarse. No más dualidad, había tomado una decisión.

Ambos habían perdido sus respectivas armaduras por un tiempo. Más Shion jamás había buscado un sustituto para la armadura de libra. Siempre la había reservado sólo para Dohko, sólo que nunca se lo dijo.

-**Tú también lo eres.**

-**Nunca como tú.**

**-Pues entonces yo haré que lo seas, Shion. No mereces ser patriarca. Yo hubiera hecho mucho mejor trabajo.**

La risa hueca de Shion llenó de eco la cúpula de la montaña.

-**No te engañes; tú nunca quisiste ser patriarca, sólo querías que yo no lo fuera.**

Con una mirada centelleante Shion se acercó hacia él. Sus movimientos reflejaban una sensualidad inusitada que nunca le había visto y que había aprendido tras años de práctica, seduciendo a otros. Su voz era algo siseante, en un tono bajo y conminatorio.

-**Pero lo soy. Yo soy el patriarca ahora, y lo seguiré siendo hasta que muera; muchos siglos después de que la carne caiga de tus huesos.**

Porque después de todo Shion era un lemuriano, y un lemuriano jamás podría estar al nivel de un hombre, por mucho que lo intentara. Los puños de Dohko no se hicieron esperar, clavándose uno en su vientre y otro en su rostro.

Alimentados por la furia, sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos. Shion, ofuscado por el aroma de la sangre, no lo vio a tiempo para detenerlo. Su espalda se estrelló contra un pilar, derribándolo y cayendo junto con él. Sintió el crujir en su columna, estaba rota. No podía levantarse. Su pecho agitado se movía con rapidez, aún más cuando lo sintió acercarse de nuevo.

Dohko se acercó a él, completamente calmado, midiendo el daño hecho. Lo tomó de los largos cabellos, arrastrándolo hasta un lugar más adentrado en la pequeña construcción de Star Hill; a un lugar donde no pudiera mirar el cielo.

Shion sintió las piedras del piso cortar su espalda. Sentía su cuerpo, pero no podía moverse. Cuando por fin dejó de arrastrarlo, Dohko le estrelló el cráneo contra el piso, complaciéndose de la expresión de dolor que tomaba el rostro de Shion, cada vez más pálido.

-**A diferencia tuya, Su Alteza, yo si cumplo mi palabra.**

Sus manos tomaron la túnica desde el cuello, y con uñas afiladas -dignas de un tigre- despedazó el santo manto que tanto odiaba, desgarrándole, llevándose con él la piel que cubría. Y el blanco cuerpo de Shion se cubrió de sangre.

Sintió de nuevo su cuerpo húmedo, y ese aroma inconfundible lo inundó por completo.


	8. En la Eterna Espera

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Capítulo VIII

EN LA ETERNA ESPERA.

El Santuario, hace doscientos años.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, porque el otoño estaba volviendo. Y el movimiento de sus cabellos lo ayudaba a mantener su mente concentrada. Shion escudriñaba el Santuario; sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de sus propios dominios, unos cuantos caballeros ya ocupaban los templos a sus pies y más allá, otros muchachos, en el Coliseo peleando y entrenando.

Toda la escena le recordaba sus propios tiempos como caballero. Un recuerdo que le daba sosiego a medias y una pequeña ansiedad que lo obligaba a ver el horizonte. Tenía unos pocos momentos libres cada día y siempre los invertía de la misma manera. En buscar y esperar.

No tenía idea de a dónde había ido. Ni él ni Sasha se lo habían dicho. Habían pasado ya un par de años. No quería contar cuántos exactamente. Pero aún no perdía la esperanza de que estuviera con vida, de que volviera. Durante esos pocos momentos de calma solía imaginárselo, como un hombre cada vez mayor, pero igual de fuerte, siempre alegre, siempre él mismo.

Su mente era acallada por sus deseos de volver a verlo, pero aún así, durante las noches, antes de dormir, solía torturarse a sí mismo tratando de entender si es que había huido o si algo le habría pasado... Se negaba a aceptar que lo dejara así, sin un adiós, sin un final.

Y a pesar de lo que Shion o Dohko hubieran deseado, el tiempo no se detuvo. Los años siguieron pasando, y el horizonte nunca le mostró al lemuriano aquello que anhelaba ver.

Luego de muchos años, después de la espera, la esperanza terminó por acabarse. Su mente venció esa nostalgia constante, su mente le gritó que Dohko había muerto. Una parte de él, la más profunda, guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero su mente, siempre más poderosa, lo obligó a dejarlo ir y siguió adelante.

Lo dio por muerto y murió una parte también de él. Dejando sólo un vacío tremendo que dolía y parecía adueñarse de él cada vez que se descubría expandiendo su cosmos con la vaga e inconsciente intención de encontrarlo.

Quizá sólo por costumbre, aún seguía dedicando diariamente un par de minutos a contemplar y esperar, aunque ya no había esperanza. Ya no había cierto reclamo hacia el nombre de Dohko, sólo una completa contemplación, aceptación, y aunque le había costado más de medio siglo lograrla, resignación.

Y en lugar de buscar entender, por las noches buscaba un consuelo. Compartía su cama con todo lo que encontraba en su camino, sin distinciones. El momento intenso del orgasmo le hacía sentir una unión perecedera; no es que sirviera para remplazar esa unión que había tenido con Dohko, pero le disminuía la sensación de dolor por haberla perdido.

Pero los resultados no eran buenos, siempre terminaba sintiéndose aún más lejos de quien había compartido la noche con él. Generalmente no volvía a ver a la misma persona, sólo seguía buscando. Saltando de cama en cama y de cuerpo en cuerpo, en una búsqueda nueva, sin espera y completamente inútil. Girando inconcluso, en una desesperación silenciosa que no sabía cómo terminar.

Esa fue su vida.

Y mientras tanto -no demasiado lejos en realidad- rodeado de montañas y atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, Dohko sentía a la perfección el cosmos de Shion.

Su propia energía estaba completamente apagada, pero la de Shion se dejaba sentir, quizá por esa unión que habían tenido siempre, tal vez sólo por la mala suerte. Sentir a Shion caer así, hasta la degradación, a Dohko le dolió demasiado.

Y no podía volver, también sobre él pesaba una carga, un deber, algo de lo que no podía sólo escabullirse para ir con él. A final de cuentas su único pecado había sido negarle una despedida. Darle un hasta luego en lugar de un adiós.

Había jurado esperarlo y ahora lo traicionaba. Con tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

¿Quién era culpable? ¿Quién debía perdonar con más fuerza o con más sensatez? ¿De qué serviría de cualquier manera? Si ya nunca ese lazo que los había unido volvería a ellos, sino sólo para hacerles sufrir.

Para él, los días y las noches no tenían sentido. Era un eterno círculo que pasaba por sobre su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

Vivía y no. Llevaba sentado al borde de ese precipicio por muchos más años de los que debía haber durado su vida y sin embargo en todos esos años ¿qué había hecho realmente? Sólo esperar. Esperaba el fin de su misión, y de su vida.

Lo extrañaba sobremanera; Shion se mantenía ocupado en su trabajo, pero él... sólo podía pensar en el lemuriano día y noche, el recuerdo de su vida juntos era lo único que acudía en su mente. La inercia de su vida lo estaba volviendo loco.

Solía entretenerse pescando un poco o mirando la cascada, sólo para no ceder a la tentación que le mandaba el agua clara bajo él, de dejarse caer en ella.

Se sentía tan desdichado, tan miserable... Y sobre todo, furioso de que el cosmos de Shion llegara hasta él cada vez que explotaba en éxtasis gracias al cuerpo de alguien más. Le dolía pensar que era su poder, su posición de patriarca lo que le permitía meter a tantos a su cama. Siempre uno distinto. Siempre en una entrega vacía, pero envidiable. Esa que nunca le había ofrecido a él.

Dohko ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de consolarse en el placer físico como Shion lo hacía. Estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que reconocía como odioso.

Eran situaciones tan diferentes. Ahora estaban demasiado lejos. Shion seguía perdido en emociones intensas y Dohko siguió encerrado en su castidad forzada, hasta el día que una chiquilla huérfana llegó a su servicio. Y más que por la experiencia en sí, sólo buscaba sentir un poco de lo que Shion había sentido por tantos años.

Quería, sólo una vez más, sentir lo mismo que él.


	9. Al Final

**ADVERTENCIA: Odio cortar con la sorpesa (si es que todavía quedaba alguna) pero son las reglas. En este capítulo hay RAPE**

**Capítulo IX**

**AL FINAL**

**Star Hill**

Forzando su mente a trabajar, Shion trataba de defenderse. Su cuerpo entero se retorcía bajo el de Dohko. Sus puños golpeaban su rostro, mientras trataba de encender sus cosmos. Pero la furia hacía al librano más rápido y sin reparar en el daño recibido devolvía los golpes con más rapidez y fuerza.

El puño de Dohko se incrustó en sus costillas, haciéndolas crujir y de la boca de Shion salió un regueo de sangre, en una muda exclamación de dolor.

Comenzaba a sentir la desesperación de su vida al extinguirse. Debía poder defenderse a sí mismo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Su cuerpo resplandecía, destilando su cosmo, amenazando. Dohko golpeó con fuerza el abdomen de Shion, para mantenerlo quieto. Shion cegado por el dolor, devolvió el golpe, pero fue demasiado abajo y le golpeó el hueso de la cadera, que crujió, pero no pareció romperse.

Su manto estaba completamente hecho trizas, con el resto de sus ropas. Su cuerpo desnudo aún estaba bajo el control del tigre. Trató una vez más de encender su cosmo, pero una mordida en su hombro lo hizo perder la concentración.

Dohko estaba agazapado sobre el cuerpo de Shion como un verdadero felino, estaba devorándolo en verdad, descargando su furia. Marcando un castigo que sabía como merecido y al mismo tiempo, innecesario. Todo su dolor controlaba su cuerpo. Tanta soledad se trasmutaba en furia, en un deseo sanguinario que no pretendía eliminar, sino humillar.

Las uñas de Shion se le clavaron el la mejilla, hasta el hueso, sólo para luego tirar y desgarrar la carne. El ariano quería quitarse al otro de encima, sin importar cómo, pero con las piernas inmóviles casi por completo sólo podía usar las manos, un par de garrazos más y pronto el rostro de Dohko parecía cubierto con una máscara de sangre.

Entre tanto rojo afloraron los filosos y blancos dientes, en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Había sentido un dolor mucho más profundo durante tantos años que ya no le importaba.

Blanco contra blanco, los dientes se clavaron por debajo de la clavícula, desgarrando, probando el sabor de esa sangre, que a pesar de toda la autoridad que tenía, seguía siendo roja.

Recargó su peso en él para mantenerlo quieto. Sus manos estaban ocupadas mancillando, acariciando y lastimando sin pudor todo el cuerpo atrapado bajo él con la punta de las uñas, abriendo heridas que sangraban al instante.

Shion atestó nuevos golpes sobre él. Sintió el crujir de los huesos de Dohko a su vez. Pero su mente estaba siendo aprisionada por la tensión, la incertidumbre y aún en un lugar recóndito, el miedo.

Dohko se incorporó un momento, obligando a las inmóviles piernas de Shion a abrirse. Colocó su cadera entre ellas, miró al otro con ojos brillantes de furia al tiempo que pretendía besarlo.

Shion siguió golpeándolo a puño cerrado, pero al librano eso ya no parecía importarle. Estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado molesto. Le apresó las muñecas. No iba a detenerse ahora. Por fin iba a tener aquello que había visto tener a tantos otros y que siempre debió estar reservado para él...

Shion golpeaba el torso contra el piso, tratando de liberarse. En el borde de lo inevitable por fin logró encender su cosmo.

Ambos se inmovilizaron debido a la fuerte energía que Shion despedía de su cuerpo. La cadera de Dohko a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-**No puedes detenerme por siempre.**

Reclamó relamiéndose la sangre de los labios, suya y de Shion. Ambos sabían que eso era verdad. Que si hacía falta ambos podrían esperar mil días. Pero al final uno terminaría cediendo. Y Dohko tenía la certeza de que no sería él.

Incrementó su cosmo a su vez, haciéndolo fluctuar agresivo contra Shion. Dragones como luces brillantes golpeaban y se clavaban en el cuerpo bajo él.

La ansiedad de Shion no lo dejaba controlarse adecuadamente, ni respirar, ni moverse con precisión, doscientos años de ser un caballero dorado, desplazados por las manos de Dohko. Sólo trataba de mantenerlo quieto. Sólo un poco más. Trataba de aferrarse a una esperanza que había muerto hacía ya doscientos años, desde que su armadura había tocado su cuerpo por última vez.

Pero ahora, tuvo que dejarla ir...

Cuando el potente miembro atravesó su cuerpo, todo el cosmos de Dohko explotó en su interior. Shion cerró los ojos, sintiendo su carne despedazarse, la energía quemaba sus entrañas, expandiéndose hasta su boca, azotando todo su cuerpo.

Quebrándolo.

El desgarre fue demasiado... El grito que hirió su garganta fue tan fuerte que se expandió por todo el Santuario y todos pudieron escucharlo.

El corazón de todos los caballeros tembló. Y más allá en los límites de sus dominios, Mu dejó caer los víveres que sostenía ente las manos para comenzar a correr, casi hasta quebrarse las piernas. Quería verlo. Ya una vez lo había visto partir. Y ahora corría para ayudarle, porque quería verlo.

A su padre, su maestro, su amigo... y su amante.


	10. Semen y Sangre

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Capítulo X

SEMEN Y SANGRE

****

Star Hill

Cuando por fin se vino ambos gimieron con fuerza. Uno de dolor. Otro de culpa y placer infinitos.

Estaban exhaustos, apenas si podían moverse. El semen desbordándose de sus entrañas, quemando su interior. Quedando ambos marcados como salvajes y pasionales.

Eso destrozaba toda esperanza de perdón, quitaba de sus hombros todo honor y dejaba sólo la tibia sensación de la sangre resbalar fuera de sus cuerpos.

Dohko dejó de hacer fuerza. Dejó de obligarlo a estar quieto y sólo cerró los ojos, esperando. Había cumplido su palabra, lo había hecho indigno, a él y a sí mismo. Ya que más daba qué pasaría ahora, si estaba hecho. Se quedó a la espera de la venganza de Shion, y de su redención.

Mas Shion no se movió. Durante esas horas de agonía no había suplicado o llorado. No había dicho basta. Ni siquiera se había lamentado, mas que en el momento justo en que su interior fue destrozado por su forzado amante.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Pero no miró a Dohko. Miraba el techo de piedra sobre ellos. Temblaba, comenzaba a sentir frío. Estaba lleno de sangre y un olor penetrante le impedía pensar. Olor a sangre, a muerte... casi lo había olvidado.

Al ver que su espera era en vano, Dohko abrió los ojos y obligó a su mirada a encararlo, a la fuerza. Como todo en esa noche.

Y sólo entonces ambos lo supieron.

Comprendieron que sus mentes les habían jugado sucio. La mente de Shion, por primera vez se había dejado vencer por sus bajos instintos, la de Dohko había ganado terreno sobre sobre su sentido de justicia y sobre su corazón. Ambos eran fuertes y tenían una cierta voluntad de hacer lo que querían. Y a la vez no. Tanto odio. Tantos años, que a pesar del amor intrínseco en ellos, ganaban las ganas de destruirse. De encontrar el éxtasis en las heridas recibidas.

Ambos sentían lástima de sí mismos y del otro. Ambos habían querido llegar hasta ese punto. Lo habían permitido y aún más, lo habían buscado.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, ambos deseaban ese final. Deseaban herirse, deseaban que el otro los hiriera.

Deseaban y conseguían, igual que siempre.

Ahora habían llegado al final de todas las cosas. Para ellos ya no había tierra posible, ni perdón aceptable. Justo ahí en ese peñón, se dejarían ir ambos al valle de las sombras.

No podían tener ya una vida normal, no podían regresar a la vida de caballeros, nunca más en su vida podrían ser amigos, ni nada.

Y es que no podía ser de otra forma. El castigo era su única opción, y no por que no fueran capaces de perdonar, sino porque se sentían indignos del perdón del otro.

Había tanto que perdonar que el perdón ya no era elegible, habría ido en contra de su propia personalidad, eso que el otro adoraba de ellos. Había constituido sólo una traición más.

Dohko había sentido como una puñalada cada vez que Shion lo remplazaba con alguno de sus amantes, doscientos años de sentirlo ceder a una persona tras otra. Tantas mujeres y hombres de todos tipos y edades, todos parecían tener acceso a Shion, menos él. Sentía esa distancia como la más grande desolación.

Y Shion... él sentía a Dohko como un infame, su mente lo reconocía como un peligro indigno de confianza. Había estado lejos del Santuario tanto tiempo, desobedeciendo su autoridad. La primera vez que había muerto Dohko no había hecho nada en absoluto. Le había dejado yacer en ese misma colina durante años. Y cuando había vuelto a la vida había retado su autoridad nuevamente.

Todo por los deberes individuales de cada uno. Todo por esa distancia infranqueable que se había interpuesto entre ellos hacía más de dos siglos.

Y por dos siglos lo habían soportado. Y el tiempo sólo había acrecentado su dolor. Sus pecados eran pobres, pero estaban clavados a profundidad de ellos. Nunca sanaron de cada herida hecha por el otro. Y hay ciertas cosas, ciertas culpas que sólo pueden curarse con sangre y semen.

Eso los había llevado hasta ese punto. Nunca lo dijeron, pero ambos lo sabían a la perfección... Se conocían demasiado.

Dohko lo miró desesperanzado, rogando, pidiendo. No podía resistir mucho más. Había albergado fuerzas sobrehumanas para llegar hasta ese punto...

Y Shion le dio lo que el otro suplicaba. Acarició las mejillas, aquel rostro casi irreconocible. Y sólo entonces permitió que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Ese rostro... le parecía que no lo había visto en dos siglos. Ere rostro que era su primera y última memoria. Sus ojos se cruzaron, sólo un instante antes de que Dohko sonriera amargamente para luego cerrarlos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se afianzó de ese rostro, y lo giró, despacio. Con un último ligero empujón, tan débil que era indigno de un caballero, acabó con su vida. Un crujido hosco llenó el lugar. Sus sangres entremezcladas.

De inmediato se le escurrió de las manos, cayendo por completo sobre su cuerpo. Shion sentía que se asfixiaba con ese peso muerto encima. Ese peso que ahora no era nada de lo que había sido.

Aún estaba dentro de él. Podía sentirlo. Respiraba agitadamente, mirando sus manos, esas manos que habían destruido lo único que siempre había amado. Prefirió enredarlas en el castaño y húmedo cabello mientras los últimos sollozos salían de su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a él, esperando. Sentía su propia sangre resbalar fuera de su cuerpo, acompañada por la sangre de Dohko. Y su semen.

Era indigno, por fin! Era vil! Infame! Ruin! Era indigno de ser un patriarca, un caballero o si quiera un hombre. Pero sentía que era exactamente igual que ese hombre que inerte, estaba sobre él. No tenía nada. Ni orgullo, ni honor, sólo el semen de su amante resbalando de su cuerpo, dejándolo también. Y las lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer.

Y aún en medio de sus lágrimas, en medio de su dolor, comprendió que había logrado unirse a él, por un momento demasiado corto. Justo al final de sus vidas.

El cuerpo sobre él iba tornándose frío, al mismo tiempo que su propio cuerpo. El dolor lo llenó un momento. Dolor y miedo. Dolor por ahora y dolor por todo lo que había sucedido antes. Por un momento, pensó que no quería morir, no quería vivir... sólo quería dejar de existir, aunque la idea le aterraba también.

Se entregó a esa sensación de humedad y a ese olor penetrante que agobiaba sus sentidos.

Habían sobrevivido juntos, y ahora morirían juntos.

Un temblor invadió su cuerpo y luego el letargo que le causaba la pérdida de sangre. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, similar al del orgasmo. Qué más podía dejar ahora? Sus sueños, esperanzas, sus motivos para vivir se habían ido, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tanto que él no se había dado cuenta. Había perdido todo desde ese día que le había dejado irse. Porque debió saber que mentía, debió retenerlo y no hizo nada. Por que debió creer que seguía vivo, le había fallado. Y quería morir por eso. Merecía morir por eso.

Y lo haría, de nuevo, una vez más al borde de esa colina que le había visto morir antes, esta vez a conformidad. Esta vez moriría al lado de la persona a la que más amaba.

Unos segundos más y el frío le arrancó la vida, mientras el semen aún seguía resbalando fuera de su cuerpo.

Se amaban tanto que el odio entre ellos no podía lavarse de otra manera, pero ahora ya no había culpa, sólo redención.


	11. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

EPÍLOGO

Aún estaban tibios cuando los encontraron.

Los doce habían llegado en tropel, desviando la cara al momento. No querían ver. Sólo quedaron nauseas, furia, confusión.

Para ellos no había explicación alguna, y nunca podrían saber la inmensidad que se ocultaba tras esa visión. La verdad que esos dos se habían llevado a la tumba.

Sólo uno se atrevió a acercarse.

Fue Mu. No permitiría que los dejaran ahí. Ya una vez su maestro había yacido en ese monte, olvidado sin ceremonia alguna. Al menos esta vez no sería así.

Él trató de comprender, ninguno de los dos querían vivir en esa desesperación silenciosa, no habían podido soportarla ni un sólo día. Se alejaron de ese destino por propia voluntad, arrebatándose una vida que sólo era un castigo.

El resto permaneció algo alejado, prendados del terror que les provocaba la idea de terminar así. Miedo de no resistir la debilidad de sus instintitos y terminar matándose a sí mismos o unos a otros, Cuando sólo al atardecer del día anterior había recuperado la vida.

Ellos dos habían visto el precipicio al que se acercaban y aún cuando era tiempo, no tuvieron la voluntad de prensarse del borde. Habían preferido dejarse caer.

Mu sabía que tal vez el resto no tardaría en seguirlos.

Todos esperaban a que llegara su hora. Qué diferencia haría para ellos el morir ahora o dentro de unos cuantos años? Sus vidas estaban huecas. No cambiaba nada si vivían o no.

Había habido un tiempo, no demasiado lejano cuando cada una de sus acciones afectaba la vida de todos los seres del planeta. Habían tenido la vida de todos en sus manos y el poder que conllevaba y la gloria que venía detrás y que a veces no se dejaba ver. Pero ahora, su vida era... insignificante. No cualquiera puede disfrutar de una vida simple. Ellos definitivamente, no podrían. Ya no quedaba nada que ser o hacer. Su parte en la historia había terminado.

Cuanto podrían soportar despertar cada día sólo para vivir una rutina que no los llevaría a ningún lado?. Si sólo un día había sido una completa desesperación que había llevado a su líder a una tragedia. Cómo soportarían eso año tras año hasta que su vida tocase fondo?

Por eso no querían mirar. Para no aceptar la idea de terminar así. Sólo Mu aceptaba la inevitabilidad de su destino.

Él mismo embalsamó los cuerpos, él mismo cavó las tumbas y los puso dentro.

Los enterraron en lugares separados. Habían partido al inframundo en momentos distintos.

Pero ambas almas habían corrido a buscar el río Leteo, a sumergirse en sus aguas hasta no recordar nada.

Esperaban pagar lo que hiciera falta. Y quizá entonces volverían a su camino, a seguir la senda de los muertos. A buscarse y a encontrarse. Ya no como caballeros, sino como hombres libres, sin deberes, sin honores, sin culpas, ni nada más que pudiera interferir entre ellos.

Tenían esa creencia en común.

"Volveremos a encontrarnos... Y lo haremos mejor"


End file.
